


El inicio de la esperanza

by RoroYaoi



Category: DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Clark Kent, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Clark Kent, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Clark Kent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: Howard estaba fabricando una réplica del suero del súper soldado. Hydra quería la fórmula. Deciden secuestrar a Tony mientras viaja hacía MIT. Él joven Omega logra escapar y termina en la casa de los Kent.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Tony Stark, Clark Kent/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	El inicio de la esperanza

No podía ver absolutamente nada, pero podía escuchar a sus captores. Discutiendo cuál sería su siguiente paso. Howard les había negado recompensa alguna, aquello no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Industrias Stark tenía una regla básica: Jamás negociar con terroristas ni secuestradores.

No era la primera vez que lo secuestraban, y con su reputación en aumento dudaba que fuera a última. Eso si sobrevivía, por lo general, su madrina y sus agentes lo encontraban en menos de 24 horas, pero ya había pasado varios días y nadie había llegado a su rescaté.

Trato de forzar las esposas, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse a sí mismo. No eran principiantes, sabían lo que hacían, bueno, él tampoco era un principiante, sólo necesitaba una distracción, un descuidó, para escapar. Lo último que había podido ver, era que estaban en medio de un campo. 

Su momento llego cuando los secuestradores decidieron trasladarse nuevamente, quizás era por eso que su tía no podía dar con su ubicación. Se habían detenido en una estación de servicio. 

-En verdad no puedo aguantar- pidió con cierto temblor, fingiendo estar asustado

-Hazlo rápido- el hombre aprovecho la soledad de aquella estación.

El castaño ingresó al cubículo, y el hombre le dio la espalda a la puerta, el lugar era horroroso, el moho cubría el techo y las paredes estaban escritas con diversos números de teléfonos y mensajes de doble sentido. 

Estaba muy entretenido viendo uno de los dibujos porno cuando sintió como su cabeza era golpeada. 

Tony no dudo en golpear a aquel hombre, por suerte el baño tenía algunos azulejos sueltos a causa de la humedad. Al verlo caer, reviso sus bolsillos, encontrando las esposas con lo qué lo mantenían aprisionado, sujeto las manos del secuestrado hacía la tubería del lavado y le quitó la pistola. Le hubiera gustado amordazarlo, pero no tenía nada a mano. Lo mejor sería huir, mientras el otro hombre estaba entretenido, charlando con la empleada de la gasolinera. 

Corrió por entre medio de los maizales, rogaba por dar con alguna casa donde pudieran ayudarlo.

\-----------

Golpeó la pelota de tenis contra la pared nuevamente, todo estaba tranquilo, pero su mente divagaba con lo hermosa que se había visto Lana esa tarde. La morena lo hacía sentir extrañamente feliz. Cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ella, se sentía alegre. 

Estaba enamorado de ella. Y ¿Cómo no estarlo si era la chica más linda de Smallville? 

Prácticamente la había amado desde que era un niño y Lana lo había defendido de los matones. La chica no solo era bella sino era una buena persona. Alegre y divertida. Siempre buscando ayudar a los demás.

-Clark, es hora de la cena- escucho la voz de su madre, llamándolo desde el interior de su casa

Suspiró, dejando la pelota, bajando apresurado del altillo del granero. Iba a entrar a su casa cuando, a pesar de la oscuridad, noto que el maizal se movía de forma extraña. Lo segundo que notó fue una respiración agitada. 

\--Clark. Hijo, a cenar- su padre asomo su cabeza por la puerta pero quedó mirando con seriedad a su hijo, al notar que este no se movía ni despegaba la mirada del maizal. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-Hay algo allí- fue la respuesta del adolescente

Jonathan no dudaba de la palabra de su hijo, después de todo, su hijo era algo único, tenía poderes que ni él ni su esposa terminaban de comprender 

\-------------

¿Cuánto tiempo había ocurrido desde que escapó? No tenía ni idea, lo que sabía es que no podía dar un paso más, estaba demasiado cansado, pero tenía que si dejaba de correr por aquel campo, los secuestradores lo volvieran a capturar. ¿Dónde estaban los agentes de su tía cuando uno los necesitaba? 

Finalmente podía ver una luz en la lejanía, ser tan pequeño tenía sus ventajas, por ejemplo el maíz lo cubría por completo y más, su desventaja es que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. No alcanzaba a ver. Maldijo su baja estatura.

La luz se hacía más potente, rogaba porque fuera alguna casa donde pudiera llamar la policía. Realmente todo lo que quería era volver a casa con su madre y Jarvis.

-¿Quién está ahí?- escucho la voz de un hombre grave y profunda, por suerte no sonaba como ninguno de los secuestradores, está voz no tenía acento. 

Finalmente pudo emerger del maizal. -Ayuda- fue lo único que su entrecortada voz pudo articular.

\------------

La granja Kent, pronto se vio rodeada de policías y autos negros, eran autos del FBI. Los helicópteros sobrevolaban la pequeña granja y sus alrededores. Tony estaba siendo interrogado por un agente que le faltaba su ojo, el sujeto tenía aspecto de rudo. 

La familia Kent lucía un tanto sorprendida por el despliegue de personal. La sheriff del lugar tenía una expresión entre molesta y agotada, Smallville era un pueblo tranquilo, rara vez pasaban cosas tan descomunales como está situación, aunque últimamente los mutantes por el meteorito, parecían causar estragos casa vez más seguidos.

Martha trataba de memorizar al joven, extrañamente se parecía a su madre, aunque la mayoría aseguraba que era una viva imagen de Howard Stark. Ella había crecido con María Carbonell. Esos labios, la forma en que sonreía el joven y ciertas manías, eran puramente de María. 

Por la puerta de su hogar paso una despampanante rubia de ojos chocolate, un rictus de preocupación parecían envejecer el hermoso rostro. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al joven. 

-Bambino- a Tony se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su amada madre, había temido no volver a verla

\-------------

Tony no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su madre quería que se quedara en medio de la nada. Al parecer era por su seguridad. ¿Cómo vivir en medio de la nada preservaría su seguridad? Ni siquiera podía creer que los Kent estuvieran de acuerdo con el descabellado plan de su madre y su madrina. 

Fue así como de la noche a la mañana de haber estado planeando su ingreso a MIT se encontraba en medio de Kansas, mejor dicho en un pueblo llamado Smallville. Famoso por sus meteoritos. Oh y como si vivir en medio de la nada no fuera suficiente, tenía que asistir a la preparatoria. 

No había nada que un lugar así le podía enseñar. Él era un genio. 

La señora y el señor Kent parecían ser personas geniales, pero no sabía cómo tratar con las personas, y mucho menos como relacionarse con el hijo de la pareja. ¿Qué le daban de comer a ese niño? ¿Por qué rayos era tan alto? 

Maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía su mala suerte. 

“Toto, estamos en Kansas” pensó con cierta ironía.

\---------------

Clark no podía creer que sus padres hubieran aceptado al mocoso quejumbroso de Stark. Es decir, sería por un tiempo, pero durante ese período no sería capaz de usar sus poderes. Cómo si ocultar sus poderes en la escuela no fuera suficiente ahora tendría que hacerlo en su propia casa para que Stark no lo descubriera. Ni siquiera le caía bien el niño. Demasiado creído y mandón. 

Chloe parecía fascinada con el nuevo niño al igual que el resto de la escuela, tanto por ocultar a Tony en el anonimato del pueblo. Si bien nadie sabía que era Tony Stark, la naturaleza encantadora y extravagante de Tony parecía atraer miradas sin siquiera que el castaño se lo propusiera. Aunque Clark dudaba que a Tony le molestará toda la atención que le brindaban sus compañeros.

Incluso Lana parecía fascinada con Tony.

-¿Así que eres un primo lejano de Clark?- preguntó Chloe en compañía de Lana y otras chicas

-Si, viví en Italia una temporada, y mi madre me envió con la tía Martha- al castaño le salía mentir con facilidad, como si aquello le fuera fácil.

La historia era sencilla, eran primos lejanos, Tony había vivido toda su vida en Italia pero su madre quería una mejor vida para su pequeño Antonio y había decidido mandarlo a Estados Unidos hasta que ingresara a la universidad. 

-Es increíble. No tienes acento italiano para nada- Lana era muy observadora

-Eso es porque mi padre es norteamericano, se hablar ambos idiomas- 

Lana parecía encantada con el castaño, casi podía ver cómo esos ojos oscuros se iluminaban al hablar con Tony. Definitivamente odiaba a Stark.

\----------------

Había convivido más de un mes con la familia Kent. Adoraba a Martha y admiraba a un hombre tan recto como Jonathan, pero el niño Kent le parecía un imbécil, que se dejaba atormentar por los demás, especialmente cuando tenía el cuerpo, la altura y los músculos para darle una paliza a los energúmenos del equipo de fútbol. 

-¡Oye!- le gritó al capitán del equipo- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, imbécil?- pregunto, encarando al rubio

El capitán y sus bobos secuaces se rieron, como si hubiera dicho algo divertido -¿Y quién me va a detener? – preguntó de forma intimidante mientras aprisionaba a Tony contra la pared

Clark frunció su ceño, lo único que faltaba es que ahora dañaran a Stark, todo porque este no podía cerrar su boca. Tony podía ser inmensamente inteligente pero su boca tenía vida propia. No era su culpa que los del equipo usarán anillos de Kryptonita.  
Tony sonrió de forma depredadora, amaba como las personas lo subestimaban. A su alrededor parecía comenzar a formarse un círculo, seguramente creían que el capitán le daría una paliza. Algunas chicas habían corrido, seguramente para llamar a algún directivo. 

-Eres un imbécil Carbonell. Solo eres un omega débil. Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo enseñarte a ser un buen omega- por primera vez Clark tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera ocurrir al castaño

-Eres un matón abusivo, Whitney, y es hora de que alguien te enseñe a respetar a los demás-

Aquel alfa no se esperaba que un omega de apariencia débil, pudiera patearle sus partes íntimas de aquella manera y no conforme con eso, Tony tomo si cabeza, aprovechando que estaba arrodillado, y le empujó la cabeza contra la pared. 

Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, al sentir como un puño se aproximaba, tomando aquel brazo, y la fuerza y velocidad, le hizo una llave, doblando el brazo de uno de los compañeros del equipo de fútbol. El beta grito de dolor al sentir como su brazo era empujado en un ángulo incómodo.  
Empujó al beta al ver que el último integrante, intentaba golpearlo, tomando el brazo, se impulso y enrostro sus piernas alrededor del cuello del otro alfa, y lo empujó hacia el piso. 

Quizás no era fuerte como un alfa, pero era ágil y lo suficientemente rápido. Los movimientos que Bruce le había enseñado habían servido de algo. Sin duda Bruce se sentiría muy orgulloso de él. 

Clark miraba anonadado aquella escena. Nunca imagino que un omega pudiera darle una paliza como aquella al alfa de la escuela. Sentía como si hubiera entrado a otra dimensión, una dónde Stark podía patear traseros como un profesional de lucha libre. ¿Era normal que el cuerpo humano fuera tan flexible? ¿Quién le había enseñado esos movimientos al Omega? 

Ni siquiera pudo meditar toda la situación -Corre Kent. No quiero que nos castiguen por darles una lección a estos idiotas- Dijo al tiempo que ayudaba al granjero a levantarse y lo sacaba del concurrido pasillo. Los aplausos de los demás estudiantes no se hicieron esperar. Si no estuviera ocupado tratando de escapar del castigo asegurado, haría una reverencia a su público. Si que había dado un buen espectáculo.

-Kent. Carbonell. A mí oficina ahora- 

Bien. Tanto para que no lo atraparan, el director de la escuela los miraba sumamente molesto. Diablos, los iban a castigar.

\-------------

Al final los cinco habían sido castigados, pero Clark no podía salir de su sorpresa, Tony había derrotado a dos alfas y un beta por sí solo. Nunca había visto a nadie moverse de aquella forma. Y lo que más lo sorprendía era que Tony lo hubiera defendido. Generalmente ni se hablaban a menos que fuera necesario, y el castaño había sido aceptado entre los populares rápidamente, pero el castaño lo había defendido, incluso si eso significaba, que ahora, formaba parte del grupo de perdedores. Lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia. 

Tony era una caja de sorpresas. Un misterio completo. Actuaba de forma egoísta, incluso era rudo y molesto, pero tenía actitudes que no se asemejaban en absoluto a su ser. 

-Fue un buen golpe Stark- comentó secamente el alfa, mirando con cierto interés al Omega, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

-¿Para ser un omega?- la molestia era evidente en el castaño

El rubio se rio, Tony se veía adorable con ese ceño- Para cualquiera. Lamento haber sido un imbécil- se disculpó con sinceridad

Tony le sonrió al rubio de forma encantadora. Sintiéndose un tanto alagado y conforme con la respuesta honesta del alfa. Clark frunció su ceño al ver a esos dos coquetearse. No le gustaba que Whitney coqueteara con Tony.

\-------------------

Jonathan los había castigado a los dos, por pelearse en la escuela, ambos habían tenido que limpiar el granero, Clark pensó que Tony protestaría, pero el castaño había aceptado el castigo callado. Ambos trabajaron en silencio por alrededor de una hora. 

-Gracias- dijo, recordando que el castaño lo había defendido pero él nunca le había agradecido

Tony frunció su ceño, Clark se había quitado la camiseta, y ahora tenía su torso al descubierto, para ser un adolescente de 16 años y un mero beta, Kent tenía un cuerpo de Adonis. Uno que más de un alfa envidiaría. 

-De nada. De todas maneras, ¿Por qué no te defendiste?- detuvo su tarea para observar seriamente al granjero -Es obvio que tienes la fuerza- señalo su cuerpo- pero no la usas ¿Qué ocultas Kent? 

Clark se puso un poco nervioso. A penas conocía a Tony y tanto como le gustaría decirle la verdad, dudaba que Tony pudiera guardar el secreto. No podía decirle que era un ser de otro mundo. No lo entendería.

-Nada. Solo no me gusta pelear- Mintió

Tony viro sus ojos, por supuesto que Kent no confiaba en él, eso se notaba a leguas. Sinceramente ¿Por qué creía que Kent podía ser su amigo? Siguió trabajando en silencio. Un poco dolido.

\----------------------

Estaba rodeada de incompetente, Tony había sido secuestrado por unos agentes de Hydra, por suerte su ahijado era lo suficientemente inteligente para poder escapar de aquellos sujetos, pero incluso con varios de sus hombres de confianza, no podían dar con el paradero de los secuestradores. Parecía como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. 

Howard no ayudaba en nada para calmar sus nervios, su amigo había marchado nuevamente en busca de Steve. Tanto como amo al rubio, su sobrino era su verdadera prioridad, especialmente porque María parecía totalmente asustada de que le quitaran a su hijo omega y no volver a verlo.

Incluso si hoy en día había mejores derechos para los omegas, muchos alfas y gran parte de la sociedad los consideraba meramente incubadoras andantes. Ciudadanos de segunda categoría. Odiaba aquel término de antaño. Por suerte las épocas cambiaban y hoy en día, los omegas tenían derecho como cualquier beta o alfa. 

\- Señora Carter. El informe del agente Coulson- anuncio un hombre afroamericano 

\- Fury, ¿Aún no han encontrado nada?- le preguntó a su mano derecha

El joven agente negó con su cabeza, no había paradero alguno de los secuestradores –Nada jefa-

-Sigan buscando. Hydra no es de los que se rinde fácilmente

-¿Por qué piensa que son Hydra?

-Porque no fue dinero lo que le pidieron a Howard- 

Peggy sabía que lo que Howard buscaba desesperadamente no era solo a Steve, sino replicar el suero del supe soldado, y si ella lo sabía, Hydra también. 

Por ello, junto con María habían decidido que Tony estaría a salvo en aquella granja. ¿Después de todo quien buscaría al heredero de una inmensa fortuna en un pequeño pueblo?

Tony estaría a salvo con los Kent mientras ellos trataban de detener a Hydra.

\----------------

Hacia frio, demasiado frio, pero eso se le estaba haciendo común con el pasar del tiempo ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, nunca le habían dado un nombre, solían llamarlo soldado y sí alguna vez tuvo un nombre, ya no lo sabía ni importaba. 

Fue colocada en aquella silla que tanto temía, quería huir, pero aquellos hombres lo sujetaron fuertemente, las correas se ajustaron alrededor de sus muñecas sin delicadeza alguna, al igual que su cabeza. Trato de mantener cerrada su boca, pero uno de los hombres lo golpeó. Generalmente no dolía tanto pero recién salía de crio estasis y sus reflejos no estaban al cien por ciento. 

Obedientemente abrió su boca, permitiendo que le colocarán el protector bucal, y fue allí cuando comenzó su calvario. Su cerebro parecía fundirse por el electro shock aplicado. Cerros sus ojos con fuerza, ni siquiera podía gritar a voluntad. 

¿Quién era y dónde estaba? Realmente no importaba. 

Lo único que importaba era seguir las órdenes del manejador de turno. En esta ocasión era un hombre de cabellos castaños, se podía notar algunas canas, mirada dura y traje típico de Hydra. 

-“Солдаты. бодрствующий. У вас есть новая миссия” (Soldado. Despierta. Tienes una nueva misión)- su idioma madre era como un aliente cálido en su oído, después de haber estado dormido en aquella fría cámara y pasar por la tortura de la silla.

\- “Вы заказываете, я подчиняюсь” (Usted ordena y yo obedezco)- su voz salió como un graznido, le dolía por no haberla usado durante meses. –“¿Какова моя миссия?” (¿Cuál es mi misión?)- espero pacientemente por sus órdenes. Sabía que no debía hablar ni moverse, lo castigaría siquiera hacía movimientos en falso. 

\- “Вы должны отследить, захватить и доставить наследника на базу Stark” (Deberás, rastrear, capturar y traer a la base al heredero Stark)- 

\- “да сэр” (Si señor)- aceptó, como si realmente tuviera opción. Cosa que no tenía. 

El soldado de invierno cumpliría con su misión, después de todo era para lo único que él existía, para servir a Hydra. 

\--------------------

Estamos de vuelta con una nueva historia, wiiii, no me odien. Quería sacar un SilverIron pero me nació esto. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Antes que me pregunte, las palabras en ruso los saques de google traductor. Ahora sí, hablemos de esta nueva historia. ¿Entre los o las lectoras/res, hay alguien que haya tenido el placer de ver Smallville? (Ya parezco Peter con su referencia a Alien) bueno, yo la vi, y me gusta basar mis historias SuperIron en la serie, es el Clark que más conozco. Al principio Clark era muy retraído, valiente pero retraído. Siempre teniendo a lo que le dijera su padre y ocultando su secreto incluso de sus más cercanos amigos. No hace falta que vean o hayan visto la serie, pero les avisó que quizás encuentren similitudes y algunos personajes, como Chloe, Lana y Whitney (Creo que ese actor fue el villano en Cincuenta sombras de Grey), quien fue el novio de Lana en la primera temporada. 

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 

Las amodoro

KissKiss


End file.
